world walker
by dragon of mith
Summary: A human who had a mental meltdown, has appeared in the everfree forest in pony form in the most unusual way of magic. As the main six try to catch him in the forest, he surprises them with magic and skills they never seen before. who is this strange colt and what is this planes magic he speaks of? m rating for blood and gore and romance mass cross over mlp magic the gathering/D


this is my first serious attempt at a fan fiction. it's a mass crossover with my little pony, magic the gathering, and dungeon and dragons, Being the main ideas for the story with it having parts in each 'realm' Look up magic the gathering if you have no idea what it is and also look up the planes walkers from it as well Also your going to see a lot of very small stuff added from other things like a oc who's an aunt of ino from naruto living in our world married to commander Cody from star wars. I hope I do mlp proud as I'm still new to it as a fan (only have read fan fiction seen about 2-3 full episodes and some you tube stuff.) well lets start off with the start of the story Shaw we?

Unknown U.S.A marine base two days after psi bombs…

"Commander Cody Sir look at this note that cook left with some kind of chain!" a marine rookie was yelling out running to his commander's office reaching it out of breath, his chest heaving inwards and outwards as his lungs worked double time to get air into his body. "Let me see that boy." The commander in charge of the small marine camp said with a scowl, since the day has been problem after problem as he read the note the scowl lessened until it was a soft smile and a shake of his head, then he reread the note to see if he misread something.

It's in this righting that I Matthew cook am taking a break from this war if the psi bombs are any indication that my mind is close to snapping point so I'm going to walk into a different realm so I can try to calm down for a bit. I am going to get my stuff ready and will be gone before you even read this I also got a command chain in my room so you can recall me into your office if you need me. I can't even bring the memories to thought without loosing control again so I'm going to put an memory block, self amnesia call it what ever you want I can't handle them right now I'm sorry if this is a problem for you, but I might be a liberty right now. so in other words I will try to calm my self down and get back to fighting shape. P.s. you wife needs to cook more often. Her food is to dam good and reminds me of my mom and grand moms cooking. Commander Cody was shaken out of his reading with a jump when his wife, faith popped out of his office door and was blushing, since Cody was reading aloud. "You need to stop ninja popping me honey, you scared me." Cody said with a bit of a waver in his voice and his hand over his heart. It is not every day you are married to a real life ninja that was from naruto's realm due to a visit from a realm walker. "Well he should have stayed one more day since you where cooking today and you're cooking is good enough to brag about as it was taught from some of the best ladies I know." Commander Cody said with a laugh thinking about both of there mothers and grandmothers cooking abilities when put together in one meal, as he got pushed by his wife for his teasing act towards her as she blushed even redder then a tomato watching a salad dressing. "Maybe the military life is not for him, this could be the chance he could see that." Faith said tilting her head to the side. ' well at lease he's thinking smartly like I taught him to when or if a event like this would happen.' "Well I should pull him back here with the chain and give him a piece of my mind about his act, but I did tell him friends would die here in this war. Crystal's death was bad but I have no clue how close they got to each other so I have to respect his need to vent and calm down or else he would be a liberty with those powers he has." Cody said finishing with a sigh. Faith was looking down in thought then said. "Crystal was a good woman and a good fighter and we should respect that and her memory. But for now I worry about cook's mind as I could tell that a bond had formed between them. they where like siblings but there was room for more I could tell his mind is fragile right now as my clan in my realm specialized in the workings of the mind and I saw him lose control so I hope he is ok." Cody looked at his wife and gave a mirthless chuckle then said, "I hope so as well, he has grown to be like a brother to all of us and I know I can't see him hurting."

Everfree forest, nighttime, mana flowing.

In a forest overflowing with plant and animal life, an arcane surge of energy pulsed out making the air ripple with magic making a portal appear in the air in the shape of a open Victorian era double door, and a young colt to drop out of the doors as they had closed and disappeared. when he was all the way out of them you could see The young colt had black fur, with brown highlights in the shape of curving stripes that mimicked the placement of his ribs while his hoofs where a light gray color, on his flank was a diamond with a four point star in the corners, the top part of the diamond had the night sky in it with the sun and the earth at different corners, the bottom of the diamond looked like a bird's eye view of a river that was going threw a mountain range at the left, then threw a plains on the right with a red infinity sign in the middle of the star. The colt was shivering in what appeared as either pain or fright although it was hard to tell. He sat up rubbing a hoof on his head, and was startled by the fact that he had hoofs for hands but just shrugged it off thinking it being part of his realm walking magic. He started to cast his amnesia spell to forget the events that lead him to being in the realm he was in but fainted in the last parts of casting it due to mental fatigue from the lost of crystal the realm shifting and the amnesia spell. As he fell to the ground as the spell was miss cast he looked up at the last second to see it was night time before unconsciousness had took him.

In the village of Ponyville the day was just starting as twilight was making breakfast for her and spike when spike burped a scroll from the princesses witch spike handed to twilight to read. twilight cleared her throat then spoke out, "to my faithful student twilight, last night a magical disturbance appeared in the everfree forest, and I need you and your friends to check it out and report what you find at the surrounding areas of the disturbance and also try to find out what caused it and why, Yours truly Celestia." Twilight was confused with the letter because she did not fell a disturbance of magic in the air last night and she was up most of it studying a new spell she found that was supposed to let one talk to nature its self called druid's tongue. "Spike gather our friends and let's see what this disturbance is about and then we can report back to the princess." Twilight said rolling up the scroll that held the spell she was looking at and went to go make some tea. Before she could though, a southern voice said, "where already here sugar cube, pinky pie had an outlandish Pinkie sense go off that she's still dizzy from and we where coming to you to see what you could mange to get from it." Apple jack said from outside the door as the rest of there friends gathered into twilight's house. "Ya I never spun around so fast in my life before in the way I did." Pinky pie said while tripping over her hoofs, still a bit dizzy and sporting derpy's eyes as she walked into the library in a dizzy walk as proof of the spin as her hair looked like it went into a wind tunnel and had covered her head and she was constantly looking North West. "Pinky pie why are you walking like that, And what was the new pinky sense you had? Pinky pie shuddered then tried to face twilight but at the last second, her head snapped back to facing North West and she sighed a bit at not being able to face twilight as her body fixed it's self to facing North West as well. "well it started when I was walking out of sugar cube corner to get some stuff for baking up more delicious om noms. when all the sudden my body raised it's self in the air and started spinning in a sphere for about ten minuets until my body stopped and turned to face North West which I have not been able to stop looking at for the pass thirty minuets. But what did you need us for" pinky pie finished off while lying down on the floor of twilights home. "Isn't the ever free forest to the North West from Ponyville? The princesses have asked us to check a magic disturbance coming from ever free, pinkies sense might be acting to it hopefully so lets get packed for about three hours travel in the everfree." Twilight got a yell of right from her friends before she headed to her kitchen to gather food and water and other supplies.

When twilight and her friends got to the arcane disturbance by following pinky pie who's new since brought them to the disturbance, they saw a black colt with light brown stripes where his ribs where at was waking up in the center of a clearing shaking his self to a more awaken state mumbling to his self. "By the nine divines what happened?" they heard his deep baritone voice softly speak out. "nine divines, who are the nine divines?" twilight whispered out to her friends who shrugged, as she saw the black colt suddenly rise to his hind legs and stretch his body and popping his spine, but only to fall backwards onto the ground back asleep causing twilight to hoof palm. "Well now he's back to sleep so we can't ask him," rarity said softly while chuckling. "O ya I'll wake him up with a sonic rainboom." Rainbow dash said then took to the air. She was soaring high into the air, when a voice popped into her head saying that what she was about to do was a bad idea but she shook her head and started to dive gathering the speed needed to break the sound barrier. When she was close to the colt the familiar explosion of noise and color woke up the colt who let lose a huge blast of mana in a orb of destruction about fifteen feet with him in the center of the orb. When the dust settled, the colt was gone but an after image of him shown that he was running away to the east towards Ponyville. "Well that did not go as planed. I didn't think he get scared and go exsploady like that." Pinky pie said who was now facing east looking at the colt, who was hiding behind some bushes, before he started to run to the North West to hide as he saw fluttershy's house in the far distance causing pinkie pie to turn to face him and she felt a wave of energy to wrap around her that stopped the lingering effects of her new sense from happing. "He's going farther into the everfree! We got to get him!" pinky yelled and chased after the black colt, that they could now see was running with a slight limp causing him to trip over stuff or run into trees and a feeling of magic surrounded the girls and they saw a clock appear in front of them and start to slow down causing there bodies to feel sluggish. "What the buck is this! why am I moving slow!" rainbow dash yelled out as she was trying to get into the air but the spell was making her wings move to slow to get any lift. "He must have cast a slowing spell on us so he could get away from us quicker let's just go after him danget!" Twilight spoke out trying to figure out the spell to see if she could reverse it as she didn't know any spells to make one move faster. After ten minuets had passed the spell lifted from the mane six, and they all tripped over there hoofs after being used to running slow for so long. "What Tha hey did the spell where off!" applejack yelped in surprised as she picked her self off the ground. "I think so let's just get up and find that dang colt!" twilight yelled as she was looking for the black colt who was hiding close to them to hear what they where saying while munching on an apple he found. In the name of Gaia I got scared by a bunch of ponies? What the frock is wrong with me.' Cook thought as he watched the mares run off trying to find. 'Well let's see what I can find out about them' Cook thought as he ducked into a bush when he heard another one of the wooden wolfs trying to sniff him out again. Seriously Wooden wolfs what's going to be next, chickens with lizard tails that turn stuff into stone with a glance? Cook thought before he saw just that happen to the wolf. 'Great I was being sarcastic damet why dose this have to happen to me!' was the last thought before he bolted from the bush heading towards the mares who was chasing him so he could try to learn more about the world he was in but before he did so he put the apple core into the ground in a clear area with full sunlight and mumbled out 'sprout into life' and a small sapling grew out of the ground.

"Where is he now, we got to question him at lease about what he was doing." Twilight wined getting a small chuckle out of Dash, "well maybe he's watching us trying to learn about us so he can learn about where he is?" pinkie pie spoke up while scrunching her face while looking in the tree tops, winking at the colt as he jumped from the tree. 'How she find me I was well hidden I even tried to hide my chakra like I learned from naruto's realm!' Cook screamed in his head while landing in front of the mares he was trailing for the pass 5 minuets, scaring five of the six into jumping up in fright as vines grew from the ground and tried to trap them as he called out 'entangle' finishing the spell trapping all but fluttershy, who the vines would not touch. Cook noticed this then turned to the ponies who was chasing him then said "it seems that you got the touch of Gaia as well yellow one, if ya'll can catch me latter I'll see about teaching her but for now I still got to find out why my planes magic brought me here, After he said that he had ran up a tree as the vines withdrew there self's from the other ponies As twilight yelled for him to wait. "What in tarnashion was that ya'll? He has no horn but he can cast magic! And what's with this being touch by Gaia whatever that is and how did he run up that tree." Apple jack yelled out in surprise. "I don't know AJ but I want to know what he meant by planes magic as I never heard of it." Twilight said in a huff. "Well darlings he's heading to Ponyville now if I'm guessing right, which I do believe I am my friends so lets just head back there and let the princesses know what happened, they might just be able to help us figure this out." Rarity spoke out with a bewildered look on her face as the colt they where chasing was hopping on the limbs of the trees towards Ponyville. When the mane six got back to Ponyville, they heard a yell of pain come from the marketplace along with what sounded like a stand being destroyed. As they rushed to it and saw glinda hovering above Applebloom who was buried in the wreckage of Apple jack's stand about to strike her down, but before any of the main six could do anything to help Applebloom, a lighting bolt struck glinda in the back causing her to fall down onto the ground. After glinda got up she growled, "Who's stupid enough to attack me stopping me from getting my revenge!" the pony up here you bully! Was heard and every pony looked up to see what looked like a black earth pony on top of a building looking angry at what he saw, and to the amazement of the ponies he walked down the wall of the building then hopped to the ground then turned his head to glinda. "So what did a little filly do to the big bad griffon Beat you in a contest of strength, or was it Skill?" he spoke out and you could hear the venom in his voice, well what ever it was, I'm going to stop you from hurting her." Cook spoke out while walking up to Applebloom and taking her out of the wreckage while mumbling 'cure' out loud enough that the main six who rushed to them heard him and was the first to see the healing spell fix the damage her body took from crashing into the stall that she and her sister worked at selling there goods. "Take her and get out of the way, this bully is going down!" "But this is our fight! She attacked my little sis and..." Apple jack stopped her rant half way at the glare from the black pony. Glinda took this moment to try to attack cook swiping her left paw at him but to her amazement, he blocked it and spun on it kicking her with his hind legs then he pushed his self off of her, then called out entangle to trap her within vines which then he ran up a building then jumped off of it and right as he was above her, he spun in the air using air magic and tried to forcefully slammed into glinda who manage to smack him away into a building that was close by. "Ha Try to get up from that punk!" glinda laughed out before she got hit with an upper cut to her face that knocked her into the air, but she manage to turn her body hitting cook with her back claws lifting him into the air as well. The ponies who decided to watch instead of fleeing the scene cringed in pain at the blow that cook took only to see Cook shake his head when he stood up only to grunt in pain when glinda shoved her clawed paw into his chest and then flinging him into the same building he was smashed into causing the wall to crumble on top of him. "ha he's finished now" glinda yelled out, "who wants a piece of me now!" she finished off before ice crystals formed on her spinning around slashing her then shattering causing more damage to her as cook rose from the remains of the building his stomach still bleeding. "I'm not done yet griffon, I can keep on going." He then was surrounded by a green ring as he called out 'regen' and they saw that the spell he cast healed him a bit after which he rushed towards her and got on his fore hoofs and spun around on them using his hind hoofs to repeatedly kick glinda over and over again then he grasped her head then twisted it to the left then pushing air magic out of his fore hoofs pushing him into glinda's chest while he kicked it repeatedly then he grabbed her and slammed glinda into the ground which caused a fresh cringe in the ponies watching the fight then the same green ring appeared and healed him again. "Ready to quit bird brain?" cook spoke out above glinda who slammed into him then held him to the ground. "not until I rip your heart out you little prick!" glinda yelled out as she stabbed him in the chest three times with her beak then went stomped on him, but a large vine smashed into her knocking her off and into the air as other vines started to smash into her before the large one wrapped it's self around her and slammed her into the ground as cook stood up on his hind hoofs holding an green ball of energy in his fore hoofs. "One thing to know cod breath, never piss off a druid for the very land and all who live on it plant or animal, is his ally, Gaia's anger!" cook yelled out the last part sending the spell into glenda's body which caused her to scream in pain before the ball engulfed her and disappeared taking her with it towards griffon country, before collapsing one more time as the regen spell started to go over him repeatedly trying to heal his wounds as much as it could before it would stop working. "Hurry get him into the hospital and get him to DR. red cross!" twilight yelled out worried about the black colt that they where chasing, as he went out of his way to stop glinda from hurting or even killing Applebloom which the main six where going to throw the biggest party for him as a thanks. But they still needed to figure out where he came from and what the deal is about this 'planes magic' that brought him to the everfree. Twilight looked at the colt and then asked more to her self then to him, "who are you and were did you come from?" "I don't know if he can hear us darling, but I think we all want to know that as well, but first we got to make sure he heals up fine, and can talk and move around just fine." Twilight sighed while hoof palming then walked to her home to have spike write the letter she needed to send to the princesses. As twilight walked to her house, she noticed that something in her saddle bags was glowing slightly and moving around trying to get her to notice it. As she opened the saddle bags, the druid's tongue scroll jumped in front of her and using her magic and the magic of the land, cast it's self on her as it was told by Gaia to do so. Twilight shook her head as the new voices and the cries of pain was heard before they silenced and a mare's voice spoke out, "keep shadow hide safe because he will be needed by you and your friends. Fate has seen much and your land is in trouble." "Who are you and what happened with the spell I found!" twilight whispered out not knowing where the voice was coming from. "I am the land, the trees, the animals, even you ponies, I am mother Gaia the goddess of the lands and of the druids and the one who all come from in birth and come back to in death. Now tell princess Celestia and Luna your findings and hope that no evil comes quick young one, as you and your friends will need to learn new skills to take on new foes. Fair thee well child." Twilight shook as another spell was cast on her this time it showing the same clock from the slow spell, only it sped up and she felt her movements go faster and her body felt like it was humming. "a gift to counter his slow spell and the slow spell to counter his haste spell" Gaia spoke out as the workings of the haste and slow spells filled her head, which she shook then ran straight to her home quicker then she ever ran before.

It was five hours latter after the fight with glinda that cook finally woke up from the damage his body took which was mostly healed by the regen spell he had cast at the last parts of the fight and DR. red cross, "aye Socotra esontrno gonsay" cook spoke out in his made up langrage, as he sat up and rubbed his head with his left hoof. ' at lease I'm alone' cook thought as he cast a muffle then a chameleon spell, the muffle silencing his hoof steps and the chameleon spell turning him invisible to the eye. He slowly snuck around learning the names of different ponies and looking for the way out when the intercom spoke out, "this is DR. red cross reporting that the pony who fought glinda is missing and still recovering I repeat the pony who fought glinda is missing and still recovering, I need everypony to search for him in the hospital and get him back in his room over. Cook looked back words and saw that a small blood trail was behind him making it possible to find him. "Well fubar… this is bad." Cook softly spoke out then jumped when a pair of pink hoofs wrapped around him as the pink pony spoke out "found you! What are the nine divines, what does fubar mean? Is it some kind of party! I bet it is, well anyway you can tell us what it means when I get you back into your room…eeewww your still covered in blood you should have took a shower before you tried to escape silly why you try to leave anyways your hurt." The pink pony spoke out quickly before she saw that when she realized that cook was still covered in blood she let him go trying to shake it off of her body that he took off. "Well drat he's sneaky peaky well time to find him again." She spoke out then started to bounce down the hall making a beeline to him again. It was not even five minuets latter that both the muffle and the chameleon spell dispelled and cook was visible again in the hospital showers scaring a lone colt who was showering and cook ran out the door with water dripping off of him when the colt yelled out he's in the showers in a intercom "well fubar times two at lease I finished healing my wounds with cura." Cook said while running into a hallway towards the kitchen when he saw a couple holding a new born pony about to have a photo taken to celebrate the birth in a corner mirror on the ceiling, and hoped on the wall pushing magic energy into hit legs then pushed it out when the group of ponies that was chasing him got close causing him to launch like a rocket towards the new parents. "wait for the photograph to be taken at lease!" twilight yelled out as she saw the new parents, who looked at her and saw a black fur pony flying at them then pass them in a kicking pose just as the picture was taken while he yelled out 'photo bomb wall' which caused a giant photograph of the one that he just messed up to start popping up all around the sides of the walls until it formed into one big photo wall which also shown that he had his tongue stuck out, they where about to try to dispel the wall away when it disappeared and a loud bong noise was heard in the kitchen of the hospital and when twilight and her friends got into the kitchen twilight only had a few seconds to tell the colt to watch out just to see him hit a wall causing a cast iron pan to hit him in the head knocking him out.

[Well this is my first chapter for what I hope, is a good story and that everyone that takes the time to read this will tell me what they think of my first chapter and what I can do to make it better grammar or spelling wise, as Microsoft word can only do so much. Also I hope ya'll will like how I made cook fight glinda as I tried my best to make it work to thrill as it is my first attempt at a true fight scene. I also will note that cook is still new to 'planes walking' even though he is from a magic the gathering realm. So other then realm to realm walking, he pretty much can't do nothing else so he counters that with abilities from other realms (the tree/wall walking and chakra/magika hiding from naruto and cure/cura/regen/slow/haste/blizzard spells from ff series.) he also has a number of weaknesses as well.


End file.
